


Bad Karma

by Jejunus (JejuneSins)



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Gun Violence, faction appropriate slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JejuneSins/pseuds/Jejunus
Summary: The Malpais Legate meets his match when he discovers a single NCR Ranger that single-handedly dispatched a contubernium of Legionaries right under his nose.Delicious Crack!Prompt given by my friend @bubastisboo





	Bad Karma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubastisboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubastisboo/gifts).



Bad Karma

_The wheel of life's gonna do you in, so I don't really have to do a thing_

**Pop**

**Pop--pop**

        Joshua Graham craned his neck, looking away from the sunrise he had been gazing at for the past ten minutes. It had been a blessed reprieve from the long slog through the night; not half an hour previous he had ordered the contubernium of Legionaries traveling with him to make a small camp and scrounge up some food. Pemmican wasn’t going to cut it anymore—the men and Joshua alike craved something that possessed a recent pulse. He had taken off on his own then, scaling an outcrop of rocks to eventually crest the plateau he was currently perched on, one knee drawn up, his elbow resting against it as he took in the dawn’s first light in pleasant solitude.

        At least until the distracting pops of gunfire tore through the dry desert air, jerking his attention away. In the distance he could see the meager fire that made up the makeshift camp and beside it a small scramble of darkened figures in the hazy early morning light. Joshua narrowed his eyes at the scene before climbing to his feet, quickly making his way back down the cliffs. He landed on his feet in a puff of dust as the gunfire tore louder. His ears pricked again; the gun had a distinctly different sound than the rifles his men were using. He hastened, jogging through the flat expanse of scrub brush and tumbleweeds that dotted the small valley. As he drew closer he could make out sounds of distress and a voice—a woman’s voice, delivering clipped orders. He slowed, drawing out his pistol and advancing quietly on the scene, his snakeskin shoes padding softly across the sand.

        Before him was an NCR Ranger. She was taller than most women he encountered, though he rarely saw any these days that weren’t shrunken and slinking, trying to stay out of his line of sight. He crept closer to her and flipped the gun in his grip so that he was grasping the cool barrel instead. In front of her was his contubernium—all dead save for one, who was currently staring down the barrel of the Ranger’s own pistol.

        “No last words?” The woman spoke clearly and succinctly. Though he couldn’t see her face it wasn’t difficult to imagine the sneer curving around her lips as she spoke.

        “True to Caesar,” the Legionary responded hotly, his voice muffled by the bandana he wore around his face and neck. Joshua craned his head to look over the woman’s shoulder—it was the Decanus that had been assigned to him, kneeling in the dirt with his hands behind his back. The Decanus’s head jerked up as he spotted Joshua and the woman didn’t hesitate any further: with two fast shots the Decanus collapsed and she immediately whipped around.

        She hadn’t been quite fast enough—as she had been spinning Joshua darted forward and caught her, seizing her forearm and jerking it behind her back. She snarled and fired blindly between them. Fortunately her pistol had been angled out toward the desert sands and not at his abdomen, where it had been only a fraction of a second earlier; still he swiftly sucked in his stomach before bearing down on her arm, digging his fingers into the muscle. She jerked, her pistol flinging out of her clawed fingertips and clinking onto the sand, hissing at him between her teeth and sounding more like a rattlesnake than a woman. Quickly he holstered his own pistol and snatched her other hand, which was frantically raking over her shoulder at his face. He craned his head away from her small dirt crusted fingernails as he restrained her, jerking her hands into the small of her back with no small amount of effort.

        “That was eight good men that you just killed,” he said softly, the wide brim of her hat brushing against his jaw. She jerked her head backward in an attempt to headbutt him and he arched his back, narrowly avoiding the strike and using the momentum to ram his knee into the back of her thighs. She growled at him as he shoved her to her calves, kneeling in the sand. He debated for a moment whether to just shoot her in the head and be done with it or to interrogate her—he was no stranger to the Ranger forces of the New California Republic, but even among them it was almost unheard of that a single one could have single handedly destroyed a contubernium of Legionaries. A woman at that. Twisting his head around, Joshua scanned the flat desert sands: there was nothing on the horizon, no shapes, no figures, no one that could possibly have aided her. He couldn’t fathom where she could have even come from in the first place. He continued to hold her wrists and bent forward so she could better hear him.

        “Who are you and where did you come from?”

        “I’m a Ranger,” she snapped at him. Now that she was on her knees she was quite still. Suspiciously so. He narrowed his eyes at her before extending his leg and delivering a sharp kick to the long black pistol that had fallen from her hand; it skidded away and disappeared into a small patch of dry grass.

        “I won’t ask you again,” he said calmly, quickly circling her small wrists with one hand and dragging his own pistol back out of its holster with the other. She struggled against him again, her short blonde hair flaring out from beneath the brim of her tan hat.

        “You can call me Ranger Moore, scumbag.”

        Joshua perked up with recognition; his time was usually spent taming tribes out in the wilds of the Utah and Arizona but he could distinctly recall hearing rumors about a particular female Ranger with that name. Stories of her that had been bloodthirsty enough that even the Legionaries spreading them sounded nervous and awed. If his memory served him correctly she was something of a rising star in the NCR military, rapidly shooting through the ranks and developing a reputation for being something of a cold hearted maverick. He rolled his shoulders, shoving his pistol back into the holster on his hip.

        “Get up then,” he ordered, grabbing her wrists with both hands once again and hauling her to her feet. If she was who he thought then Edward would almost assuredly be _very_ interested in her; the contubernium would be a worthy trade for an NCR Ranger of her caliber.

        As soon as she was back on her feet she thrashed against him and Joshua finally began to grow annoyed with her—fortune had it that Edward was staying in a camp merely a dozen or so miles away from their current location but he had little desire to drag her kicking and snarling the entire way.

        “Stop fighting,” he snapped, digging his fingers back into the meat of her forearm. Moore struggled against him, mule kicking her booted feet out at his knees. He hadn’t been quite fast enough to dodge her and the steeled toe of her boot caught him painfully in the shin.

        “Alright, that’s enough,” he said, shoving her with enough force that she pitched forward, tumbling onto the sand. Immediately she twisted and writhed as fast as a snake, her hand diving for the previously unnoticed knife strapped to her thigh. His eyebrows shot up and he made a snap decision—in an instant he had drawn his pistol and taken aim at her leg.

        Moore screamed as the bullet pierced her kneecap, immediately saturating her pants leg with a wave of blood as she kicked and thrashed with renewed fervor. Through her guttural shouts of agonized cursing she still went for her knife and Joshua dove at her, wrenching it away, the blade biting into his palm as he finally managed to tear it out of her hands. He hissed with pain before hurling the blade far out into the desert, cutting a spinning arc through the air. He whipped back to Moore, his usually neatly combed hair fragmenting and tangling at his temple. She glared at him and he was almost taken aback at the raw intensity of her eyes; they were nearly as brightly blue as his own, flashing with cold malice. He pushed the surprise away and advanced on her again. Seizing her arm he jerked her onto her side and rolled her over so that she was flat on her stomach, one arm bracing against the sand, the other pinned tightly between her shoulder blades.

        “What the hell are you doing?” she asked, her voice muffled against the ground. She stiffened as he swiftly patted down her sides and hips—he wasn’t going to take the chance that she had any other nasty surprises waiting for him. Bloody palm prints laced the side of her uniform and despite everything she continued to struggle against him, sending small clouds of sand scattering out around her. She didn’t even seem to be affected by her surely shattered kneecap. Pressing down into her spine even tighter Joshua slipped his fingers under the shell of armor at her side and she stiffened again.

        “Stop moving,” he said, running his hand up the side of her ribcage. He knew that women sometimes kept weapons stashed in certain places that most men didn’t ever seem to bother checking. Her chest expanded under his hand as he pushed his fingers under the cup of her brassiere, raking across her nipple. It contracted under his touch and she thrashed again.

        “Don’t flatter yourself, this is just security,” Joshua continued bluntly, fishing around into the other cup, satisfied that there were no knives or anything else of note tucked away there.

        “Yeah I bet you can’t even get it up for a woman anyway,” she sneered. It was Joshua’s turn to stiffen. She pressed her cheek into the sand and laughed at him. “Everyone knows what you Legion queers get up to. You’re Joshua Graham, aren’t you? This your big plan? Take your very own NCR Ranger back to Caesar? Maybe you’ll get a reward for being such a good boy and he’ll let you be on top toni—”

        She sucked in air harshly as Joshua ground his hips into her ass, his hand abandoning her chest and instead delving down below, pushing under the tight band of her belt and jeans. His bloodied palm scraped across her belly, finally landing between her thighs. Joshua thrust against her once more, growing hard under his own jeans as he searched for any further weapons.

        “Don’t start something you don’t intend to fini—”

        It was his turn to be cut off; his eyebrows shot up in surprise as she arched her back, pushing up into his groin, grinding back against him. For a moment he wasn’t sure what to do and she laughed at him again. He narrowed his eyes at her and thrust back into her, jerking his hand out of her pants and pressing both palms across her shoulders. Fine, he thought, if that was how she wanted to play it. He bore down hard, pushing her chest into the sand with enough pressure that she grunted before having the audacity to chuckle at him a third time. He could scarcely believe her—she arched up on her knees and thrust right back at him, her kneecap apparently no more of a bother to her than if he’d slapped her instead of shot her.

        The friction in his trousers was growing uncomfortable but he pushed in again, lowering his chest to her shoulders and continuing to grind against the small curve of her backside, his erection digging painfully into his fly. He couldn’t have said that this was necessarily enjoyable but her small spurts of laughter were starting to irritate him and at this point he just wanted to teach her a lesson. He inhaled with deep frustration before sliding his bloody and raw palm up across her shoulder blades to the nape of her neck—his fingers curled around her throat and clenched, digging in and turning the pale flesh red. The satisfied expression returned to his face as she coughed and sputtered under his hand before hushing, her movements beneath him shifting to frantic urgency as she finally tried to buck him off of her. He groaned, pleasure blooming in his groin in her silence as he worked against her with renewed vigor, feeling the first mounting swell of orgasm growing deep in his belly. He began to lose himself in the feeling, his heartbeat finally accelerating.

        Unrestrained, her arms flailed wildly, her pointed elbows thrashing and catching him in the sides but he ignored it, the indulgence finally dominating his focus. He tightened his grip on her throat, thoughts of interrogation and delivering her to Edward fleeing from him as he neared completion.

        He didn’t feel her hands scraping at the side of his SWAT vest, raking across the rough material, didn’t notice as her hand finally dragged down to his hip, fingers curling around the snakeskin grip of his pistol. He groaned louder, his cock just beginning to pulse as she jerked the gun out of its holster. He shot backward, snapping to his senses once more as she rolled over onto her back, grinning triumphantly at him.

        He thrust his hands up defensively but it didn’t matter—Cassandra Moore didn’t hesitate, pulling the trigger of his gun in rapid succession. Fire exploded in Joshua’s stomach and he exhaled hard, curling inward, his hands clutching the front of his SWAT vest as he heaved and gasped, feeling as though a freight train had struck him in the abdomen. His neat hair came undone completely, flopping over onto his forehead as he groaned in pain. Moore fired again, striking him in the shoulder and then a final time, the fifth shot landing in his chest. Joshua rasped and doubled over further as she finally shuffled backward away from him.

        He jerked his head up—her eyes were as red and pained as his as she finally clenched her hands around her kneecap, her mouth wrenched in a silent cry. Frantically Joshua scraped his hands down the front of his vest; despite the searing pain none of the bullets had managed to penetrate the thick material. He jerked his eyes back to Moore and she looked back at him, his pistol still in her hand.

        They scrambled simultaneously—Moore fired at him again, narrowly missing his skull as he lunged at her, seizing her forearm. He collided with her and she howled with pain as he managed to finally wrench the pistol out of her grip, jerking it away and holding it at arm’s length from her. She brought her knee up and struck him in the stomach and he coughed again, tasting blood.

        “Shit,” she wheezed, jerking her knee to her chest and clutching it again, rocking against the ground. Joshua slumped away from her, pain radiating across his torso. He was breathing heavily; the shots wouldn’t be fatal but there was no question that he needed medical attention now. He looked back at her. She was still glaring fiercely at him, one hand wrapped around her knee, the other in a defensive claw, ready as ever to continue fighting.

        In spite of it all he chuckled before pulling himself shakily to his knees and then to his feet. He pressed his hand into his stomach, his long shadow wobbling in front of him. His pistol hung loosely in his fingers; there was still one shot left.

        “Do it, motherfucker,” Moore snarled at him. Joshua holstered the pistol, wincing at the pain that shot down his arm and shoulder.

        “No.”

        She arched an eyebrow at him. Joshua looked down at her as he pushed his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it into something presentable again.

        “I’m not in any condition to drag you back to camp,” he said. “And you’re not in any condition to crawl back to whatever NCR pit you came from.” He tilted his chin up, his bright eyes glittering coldly. “So I think I’d rather just leave you here. If you can actually manage to get back to civilization, then you’ve earned it.”

        With that he trudged past her, not looking forward to long walk back to Edward’s camp, leaving Moore to stare hatefully at his back as he left her alone in the desert.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Title song is Bad Karma - Ida Maria


End file.
